


Visitation

by SML8180



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dark visits Yancy, How Do I Tag, It's in passing, Murder (mention), Post-A Heist With Markiplier, Thought I'd tag it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SML8180/pseuds/SML8180
Summary: Yancy always claimed that he belonged in prison; he said he would never leave. But really, things weren't that black-and-white.After quite some time behind bars, he gets his first visitor, though he doesn't recognize them. He's given an offer, and told to make a choice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Visitation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on 17 November, the first visitation day we figured out following A Heist With Markiplier. This story has some spoilers, if you haven't gone through all the endings (or at least haven't gone through all the prison endings).
> 
> Also, Yancy's accent is a pain to write. I still love my Musical Prison Boi, though. And 3-D Tinnitus Man.

Yancy never had visitors. For him, every third Sunday was just another day. Other inmates had families or close friends or significant others come visit them, and Yancy could see the difference in their attitude after, especially when the inmate in question had children. Over the years, he’d found that most of these guys actually weren’t too bad. They were all rough around the edges, sure, and they all acted tough, but really, a lot of these guys had messed up, gotten in with the wrong group of people and landed themselves behind bars.

Yancy, though, he had done some terrible things. He had killed both his parents, after all. Sure, he had turned himself in, unable to live with the guilt, but he had still  _ done  _ it, and nothing would change that fact. He had no siblings, and he had never been popular while in school, with himself and his few friends drifting apart when they went off to college and he stayed behind.

That was why it was such a surprise to him when he was informed that there was someone there to see him. It was close to the end of evening visitation hours, and he had given up hope of the one person who  _ might  _ have come ever showing up. They probably didn’t want to come near the prison again, considering they had been sentenced to life there, and he had helped them escape. But, he stood and walked out with the guard, making his way into the area that held the booths where visitations were held. There weren’t any other people there that he could see, considering all the other visits had already wrapped up, and that made it easy for Yancy to spot the person who had come to see him.

The man was dressed in a well-fitting white suit, with a black shirt and a red tie. Some of his black hair fell in front of his face, though it didn’t obscure his dark brown eyes. This wasn’t a former classmate, and the man certainly wasn’t the person he had helped escape nearly three weeks ago. He didn’t recognize this person from  _ anywhere. _ Despite this, though, he took a seat across from the man, glancing over at the guard who had situated himself at the far end of the room, though he clearly wasn’t paying any attention to the pair. Yancy took a breath, picking up the phone that hung on the wall beside him, watching as the well dressed stranger did the same.

“I would have come earlier, but I didn’t want to draw any suspicion, as such, we don’t have much time,” the stranger told him, skipping any kind of introduction.

“Slow down, there,” Yancy cut in. “What’re youse talkin’ about? I don’t even know youse.”

“Who I am isn’t important, at least, not right now. Simply call me Dark,” the man on the other side of the window replied. “As for what I’m talking about; I’m making you an offer. I can get you out of here.”

“You wanna break me out?” Yancy questioned, leaning against the small counter in front of him, watching as Dark nodded. “Thanks, but no thanks. I like bein’ here.”

“You  _ enjoy  _ being in prison? You can’t be serious,” Dark responded. “I can get you out, Yancy. You can come with me, to the manor, you’ll have a family, people who care about you.” Dark was clearly trying to worm his way into Yancy’s mind with the idea of a family. And, as much as Yancy hated to admit it, it was  _ working. _ “All you have to do is say yes, Yancy.”

The inmate sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I dunno… I can’t jus’ leave my crew behind, y’know?”

“Think it over, then. I’ll be back on December eighth. Should you decide before then, all you need to do is say that you want to go home. Just, make sure that you’re alone if it comes to that.”

“What’ll that do? How’ll youse know?”

“I’ll know; I have my ways.”

Yancy gave a slow nod, despite the confusion swirling in his brain. He had no idea how Dark knew about him, no idea what he was talking about, and no idea whether he would even take the offer. He just knew that the offer was there.

“I need to get going; only God knows what the others are getting up to with me away,” Dark stated, pulling Yancy’s attention away from his confusion.

“Others?”

“You’ll meet them, if you decide to join us,” Dark simply told him. “The choice is yours.”

With that, Dark hung up his end of the line and stood, picking up a cane that Yancy hadn’t even noticed he had. Before Yancy could even ask himself if he’d spotted the silver top of the cane at any point, he was being forced to hang up his own phone and stand. He was lead back to his cell, and the door was locked behind him. The inmate sat on his bunk, sighing to himself, his mind practically spinning.

The hours ticked by, turning into days. Yancy couldn’t get Dark’s cryptic offer out of his head, especially as things hit a rough patch in the prison. It wasn’t uncommon for there to be times where fights would nearly break out, or when people got extremely on-edge, but the days following the November seventeenth visits were  _ rough _ , rough enough that after an attempt to break up a potential fight - and instead getting himself roped into it - Yancy found himself in solitary confinement.

Yancy  _ hated  _ being in solitary. He needed to be around people, and his thoughts would get dark if he was left alone in complete silence. He would remember what he had done to end up in prison, and that wasn’t even the worst of it. As he sat in the cell, Dark’s words echoed in his mind. The inmate had no idea how long he was in solitary before he finally made up his mind.

“I… I wanna go home…” he mumbled. He felt stupid saying that, but, he didn’t want to wait until Dark’s next visit. He had no idea how long he would be in solitary, and he was tired of getting thrown in despite being the one who was trying to  _ break up  _ potential fights.

There was a sudden flash in front of Yancy, forcing him to shield his eyes from the blinding light. When it faded, Yancy could see Dark standing in front of him, though he didn’t look the same. He had been pale when Yancy first saw him, but now, his skin looked grey, and there was a flickering red and blue outline around him. He could also hear a faint ringing that he was  _ sure  _ he hadn’t been hearing before.

“So, you made your choice,” Dark mused, his voice echoing a bit as he spoke.

“Yeah,” Yancy simply answered, standing from his spot on the floor.

“Follow me, then. And, try to keep as calm as possible; makes things easier,” Dark told him. Yancy watched as Dark seemed to tear a hole in the fabric of reality - at least, that was the only way Yancy could think to describe it - and motioned for the inmate to step through the glowing tear into the blackness beyond.

With a deep breath, the man cautiously stepped through the tear, into the darkness. He was hit by a blast of freezing cold, and it felt like he couldn’t breathe, as the oppressive darkness seemed to constrict around him. He was lead by the arm, pulled through the darkness, and he could only assume that it was Dark leading him. Yancy’s lungs were burning from him not taking a breath, and he soon found himself gasping for air, no longer surrounded by heavy blackness.

Now, he was outside. It was nighttime, and the cold November air bit at his exposed arms. Blinking, he looked up, gasping as he took in the sight of an old manor before him. He had seen a handful of houses in the same style, but never in this good of shape, and  _ never  _ this close up. The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled Yancy’s attention away from the sight, drawing his attention back to Dark, instead.

“Well? I doubt you want to stay out here and freeze,” the grey man urged.

Yancy nodded, following him inside, keeping his arms crossed and pulled close to his body, looking around the ornate entry-way. He didn’t have much time to take it in, though, as Dark lead him into the living area, where they found a number of others all relaxing.

It suddenly hit him that he was free; no longer bound by the rules and schedule of prison, no longer preceded by his reputation.

And, above all of that, he had a family again.


End file.
